nolffandomcom-20200215-history
UNITY Headquarters
UNITY Headquarters is the primary operational facility for managing and training UNITY employees and agents. The exact location of the facility is classified, but it is known to be located in England just outside of London. The building is secured by UNITY Guards and Security Cameras. Telephones are set up within the building, but all personal calls must be logged. There is also a Public Announcement system and UNITY logos displayed everywhere. There are electronic gates that lower into place in case of an emergency. These gates can be raised by using a Code Breaker at the keypad. Like any office building, there are several restrooms scattered throughout the facility. The Operative: No One Lives Forever The following locations are seen in the first game. * The Lobby- Here Cate Archer first meets Ms. Kavanaugh. She directs Archer towards the Briefing Room. * Hallways and Elevators- used to traverse the different areas within UNITY Headquarters. Various Vending Machines can be found within the hallways. Archer can also overhear conversations from UNITY employees. * Offices- Used by UNITY employees. Archer can also wake up sleeping employees by tapping on the glass. * Observation Room 1- A secure area just outside of the Briefing Room. A UNITY employee can be seen here with various computers. * Briefing Room- This is where Archer will meet with Mr. Jones and Mr. Smith for assignment briefings and de-briefings. There are quite a few scenes in the game held within this room. * Training Area- This is where Santa will conduct training for agents on techniques and new Gadgets. These rooms can be quickly altered for the next training environment needed before the next mission. * Firing Range- Where agents can check out Weapons and test them out in a controlled environment. * Gadget Lab (aka Santa's Workshop)- Santa and his Toymakers test and create new gadgets for the agents to use out in the field. * Accounting Offices- Archer found a blueprint for the new Accounting Department offices. * Technical Offices- The Technical Department had to move their cubicles to make room for the new Accounting offices. * Mr. Jones' office- Mr. Jones would take calls from agents in the field while within his office. * Driving Range- An outdoor location that Santa uses to train agents to operate vehicles such as Motorcycles and Snowmobiles. :No in game reason was given for the differences in UNITY Headquarters between the two games. No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way * Lobby- UNITY employees would smoke Cigarettes in the lobby of the building. * Mr. Jones' Office- Mr. Jones gives his last minute instructions to Bruno Lawrie before taking off for his first vacation in fifteen years. As temporary director, Lawrie would use this office for different meetings. * Recovery Room- Agent Archer spent two weeks in this hospital area after being stabbed in Japan. She later wakes up in this room after being swept away by a Tornado. * War Room- Archer and Lawrie heard the request from Isaac Barnes and General Morgan Hawkins from the United States government about the possible Soviet invasion of Khios. * Dr. Schenker's Office- Here Doctor Otto Schenker has a picture of his wife and his diplomas. He performs research for UNITY including developing the Anti-Super Soldier Serum. * Bruno Lawrie's Office- Located next to Dr. Schenker's office. Lawrie uses this office for official business before he was made Temporary Director of UNITY. * Storage Rooms- Various office equipment is stored here. * Security Office- Controls the security gates located throughout the building. When Pierre the Mime King and his Mimes attack UNITY Headquarters, they took over this room. * Offices- Additional offices used by UNITY personnel. * Libraries- Research libraries can be found with lots of books containing information. * Meeting Room- Overlooking the Cafeteria. This room was used by Barnes and General Hawkins when the General wanted to explain his plan to invade Russia. * Atrium- An open room going up three levels with trees and tables for employees to relax. * Cafe UNITY- The cafeteria serving the employees at headquarters. It was open for breakfast from 7:00am to 11:00am and for lunch from 11:30am to 2:30pm. It had a variety of menu items such as. ** Bacon and Eggs ** Beef Gravy ** Beef Stew ** BLT Sandwich (Lunch Special) ** Cheese Zombie ** Chipped Beef on Toast ** Coffee ** Fizzi Soda ** Flavored Gelatin Snack ** French Fries ** Fruit Cocktail (Lunch Special) ** Granny McNutt's Snickerdoodle ** Grilled Cheese ** Hot Dog Roll Up ** Macaroni and Cheese ** Milk ** Salisbury Steak ** Soda ** Tea ** Turkey Tetrazinni (Lunch Special) See Also * Dumas Towers * Evil Alliance Headquarters * H.A.R.M. Headquarters Trivia * In The Operative: No One Lives Forever, the bulk of the training missions take place within UNITY Headquarters. There is also a large number of scenes in the Briefing Room. * If Archer attempts to enter Observation Room 1 before entering the Briefing Room, she will get chastised for trying to enter a secure area. * After the first briefing is the only time the player can freely walk around the Briefing Room. All other scenes within this room are cutscenes. * Attempting to return to the elevator into the training room will result in a conversation with one of the guards where he asks Archer for a date. * If the player tries to leave the training area before completing training, a guard will warn Archer about leaving early. * The NOLF2 mission The Interlopers and the cooperative mission Mime to Kill take place entirely within UNITY Headquarters. * There is also a deathmatch map in the second game that allows the players to battle each other within UNITY Headquarters. Category:Facilities